User talk:Morksheer
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jungle purger .jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Posting Content Morksheer, First of all, thanks for you recent contribution to the Warhammer 40K wiki. While we greatly appreciate your enthusiasm and recent addition, please keep a few things in mind, when posting in the near future: 1. Canon Material - Here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki we only use information from publications by: Games Workshop, Black Library, Citadel Miniatures, Forge World, White Dwarf and Fantasy Flight Games, as well as information drawn from all PC and console video games. We use these sources so that we are able to check in-universe facts, and so that people know where to find more information if they are interested in a subject or wish to view the original source of the information. Please refer to the following: [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K Wiki: Creating Content] [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Canon Warhammer 40K Wiki: Canon Content] 2. The Warhammer 40k Wiki s dedicated to providing professional-grade quality information and holds its editors to the highest possible standards of professionalism and quality. As such, certain types of content are not allowed on the Warhammer 40k Wiki and will be removed immediately by Administrators. Please refer to this link: [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Content Warhammer 40K Wiki: Content] 3. Learning to use a wiki definitely has a learning curve. We develop skills as we experiment with ways to use wiki markup to create our articles. Every post shows us new ways to express what we want to say. We all want to make our posts and our Wiki a comprehensive source of information about the Warhammer 40,000 universe. This is a guide to providing this information in a coherent and structured manner. If you are new to wikis, please check out the Wiki tutorial before returning here. Please refer to the following link: [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style Warhammer 40K Wiki: Manual of Style] In the future, if you would like to post fan-created material (aka as 'fanon'), you can post your fan-created material on our sister-site: [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Wiki Warhammer 40K Fanon Wiki] Here, you can post any fan-created material to your heart's content. If you have any further questions or comments please refer them to myself or the Lead Moderator Montonius. Thanks! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 00:08, April 29, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang P.S. I pulled your fanon Chapter, the Jungle Purgers and placed it here on your talk page. That way, you can add it to the Warhammer 40K Fanon wiki, when you get around to it. Have fun! Jungle Purgers The Jungle Purgers or the Chloros Astartes, as they are also known, are a small Space Marine Chapter residing on planet Herropoth, a world that is located within the Segmentum Obscurus. This small planet that is constantly under assault by the Forces of Chaos as well as small strike forces of Grey Knights. Chapter History Herropoth is heavily covered in jungles which makes it a perfect place for a small chapter to hide. The jungle purgers are currently lead by Captain Simultius after there Chapter Master was killed by a surprise grey knights raid. There are now only two hundred and twenty one jungle purgers left in the galaxy. The Inquisition however, refuse to acknowledge the existence of them. Due to the jungle purgers lack of assistance during the Horus Heresy it was widly thought that the jungle purgers just ignored the request for help during the horus heresy. Though in actual fact there entire fleet was engulfed by a sudden warp storm. which transported them to the planet anathrax were they encounterd the iron drakes/grey death and also the the judged and argent hammers now know as the talons of anathrax. after escaping the eye of terror the jungle purgers tried to contact the imperium they recived a vox from the inquisition telling them to make for planet herropoth and cleanse it of chaos. Saddly it was a trick by the inquisition and after the jungle purgers gained control a entire company of grey knights where dispatched with orders to kill the heretics know as the jungle purgers. few jungle purgers survived but the ones that did retreated into the large jungles after the slaughter the inquisition removed all records of the jungle purgers and to this day are the only ones who still know of there exitence. history The history of the jungle purgers is vastly lost due to the inquisition but every battle brother of the jungle purgers are given a piece of a memory chip containing a portion of there history. Before the out break of the horus heresy the jungle purgers were still a small chapter containing only six hundred and forty two astartes but none the less they fought just as well as many other chapters and had a close relationship with the ultramarines. very few knew where the forest purgers had come from fewer still knew the truth that the jungle purgers where from a technologically superior planet know as adrantis V. they were a small elite fighting force numbering four hundred and seventy nine and were the ones to meet and eventully fight lord commander solar macharius in combat for the planet. during the two year conflict only seventy jungle purgers were killed compared to there comformed kills of seven thousand three hundred and twelve. lord commander solar macharius was quite impressed by these warriors so much so that he asked them to join the imperium they refused he even went so far as to bribe them they also refused. In a last ditch effort he destroyed all the surrounding areas but left the city unharmed and gave the jungle purgers a ultimatum leave with him or he would destroy that city. As it happend the people of that city told them to leave and as such the jungle purges joined lord commander solar macharius on his crusade. It did not take long for the jungle purgers to show there skills in combat five months after there defeat the imperial fleet was attacked by a massive ork waaagh. Almost instantly the the lord commander macharius ordered the jungle purgers to land on the close by planet and take control of it what he didnt tell them was he had sent a company of gaurdsmen to another planet to see if the jungle purgers were truly good. On the planet the jungle purgers were in there element dense jungle equip with high powered rifles and HRCA. Within a week the jungle purgers had learnt new tactics against the orks there are even accounts of continent sized fires used to cleanse the planet of orks. Within a month the planet was under the control of the imperium then the jungle purgers were sent to help the imperial gaurdsmen company who had hit a ork strong hold. Two weeks later the planet was under the control of the imperium lord commander solar macharius was amazed by this and presented the jungle purgers with there own ship the arche purger he then contacted the primach known as Horus and informed him of the situation. horus amazed by this story rushed to meet these warriors within a day he stood before there leader Finexiss Finexiss seeing Horus challenged him causing Horus to burst into laughter saying you'r bare fist cant penetrate this armor. Horus curious to see there ability finally accepted his challenge Horus gave Finexiss two weeks to learn how to use mark 3 power armour thinking it would be impossible a marine takes months of training in the suite to use it properly. then on the day Finexiss emerged wearng mark 3 power armour to everyones surprise horus both surprised and horrified that this man had completely mastered the suite in two weeks horus stoped the duel and begun questioning finexiss. during questioning Horus was informed that finxiss had actually designed a chip for use on controlling the suite this both amazed Horus and gave him a brilliant idea. He decide to take the jungle pergers back to terra to meet the emperor along the way stoping to see the jungle purgers in action. after a week they arrived at terra and Horus took Finexiss to meet the emperor during there conversation with the emperor Finexiss challenged the emperor. The emperor stood walked over to Finexiss and said you and you'r brothers are hereby to be known as the chloros atartes you will reside on your new ship and will be equip with all you need. Two weeks later the chloros astartes begun space marine training five weeks later it was found that the chloros didn't need body modifications they would just modifiy the suite to work for them. One of the modified suits was sent to mars for reverse engineering and is still being studyed by tech priests. Two months after full training the chloros astartes was called on by the emperor to serve as ork fighters after hearing about there ability. The emperor sent them to angelis to exterminate the ork population though on the way the chloros astartes encounterd a rok and begun invading procedures inside they encounterd what is belived to be a chaos demon named Derimontoo. He asked commander finexiss what he would give his soul for the commander replied with a bolt gun round to the face causing Derimontoo to go into a rage and transform into a blood god. For seventeen hours demons spewed fourth from the rok the chloros astartes killing all while finexiss fought the blood god eventully finexiss found a weakness in the beasts attacks and lunged forward with his chainsword pushing it right through the blood god. Then pulling his bolter out and emptying all it contained into the beasts torso and head they then place explosives in kry places and detonated it causing the rok to come apart. Horus Heresy Just at the beginning of the Horus Heresy the Chloros Astartes where fighting a Ork Waaagh! in the Kaurava System when they received an emergency vox-hail to come to Terra. At this time there were 642 Astartes within the Chapter. En route to Terra their ship was hit by a Warp Storm and was transported through time and space, into the hellish realm that is the Eye of Terror, where they ended up on the Daemon World of Anathrax. Here, they encountered two legions of chaos and for two years fought losing very few Chloros Astartes. Then after much exploration and repair they began there exit of the eye of terror saddly invading planets while exiting increasing there loses to over one hundred and fifty one marines lost. By the time the chloros astartes escaped the eye of terra the war that was the Horus heresy was over. The chloros astartes attempted to contact the emperor but insteed got a vox transmission from the inquisition telling them to go and cleanse the planet herropoth. Sadly it was a ruse by the inquisition to elimanate the chloros astartes when they had finally cleansed the planet the iquisition orderd a company of grey knights to kill the traitors few out of the five hundred and eleven survived the combat. With the chloros only able to kill ten grey knights in total for two month the grey knights hunted while the inquisition deleted all history of the chloros astartes. The only people with proof are our brothers the ultramarines. The Chapter at Present It is the 41st millennia, and there is only war. The jungle purgers fall under attack from chaos every month and are constantly hunted by grey knights they also mount raids into the eye of terror when possible. Sadly most of there armour is in a state of disrapair and the're weapons are broken and they have been force to use demon blades and chaos rifles. but there may be light a inqisitor was hunting us when he was attacked by chaos demons only to be saved by our leader simultius who then showed him our history and what happend the inquisitor said i will speech to the utramarine head master. that however was four years ago.